The Miracle
by Wicked Vampire Fairy
Summary: Dark Angel and her buddies all sat in woods relaxing. No death reapers or hunters to chase them. The only thing they didn't relise is someones needs there help to save anothers life!
1. Cries for help

A/n: Hi guyz. Heres a whole new story for ya! Have fun reading.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
The Miracle Chapter1 The Kidnapping  
  
A young metal demon awoke from unconciousness and slowly sat up. He looked around not knowing where he was or what he was doing there. All he could remember was a loud explosion and then he blacked out.  
  
" Where the hell am I?" he asked himself, slowly standing up.  
  
He looked around to see if his girlfriend was anywhere near. There was a scream in the distance that made him turn around quickly.  
  
" Kobe help!" yelled a girl from a distance.  
  
" Erica! Where are you?" he called back.  
  
"Kobe! Please help me!" yelled the girl again.  
  
Erica! I'm coming!" Kobe yelled starting to run.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang like a gun shot and everything was silent.  
  
" No! Erica!" Kobe yelled dropping to his knees.  
  
"Kobe! Help!" Erica yelled.  
  
" Erica?" Kobe asked.  
  
Erica's voice seemed to be getting close. Kobe heard the sound of wings on the air. To him it sounded like a giant bird or something. He notice a huge shadow on the ground coming towards him. He looked up to see what it was and saw a huge black dragon. It had something wrapped around its paw. A rope or chain. But then he noticed what the dragon was carring. It was carring Erica.  
  
"Erica! Drop her you fucking dragon!" Kobe yelled.  
  
He started running after the dragon. The dragon soon left Kobe behind and his run slowed to a walk but he kept going.  
  
" I WILL GET MY REVENGE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!" Kobe yelled as loud as he could.  
  
" There he is." said a deep voice from a set of bushes.  
  
" Huh. What. whos there?" Kobe asked.  
  
" The one and only hunters. GET HIM!!!" yelled the voice.  
  
One man ran out with a club in his hand and hit Kobe in the head. Kobe who was caught off guard, yelped in pain but fell silently to the ground unconcious.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/  
  
a/n: Theres chapter 1. Please review. I know it sux. But please review! 


	2. Time to Kill!

A/n: Hi. Theres not much to say except that I have a new character to add and this one didn't come from YGO. I thought this one up. So heres chapter 2.  
  
Bakura: She doesn't own anyone.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The Miracle- Chapter 2: Time to Kill!  
  
After hearing a voice yell out for help then a second one yell out in pain, Dark Angel and her friends sat in silence. She had been siting with her boyfriend Bakura while her sister sat with her boyfriend Coja in a tree. Her friend Sakura sat in demon form listing through her red fox ears. Her other 3 friends Cahadras, Taya, and Joey also sat around quiet. Cahadras too listened through her blue fox ears.  
  
" Did you guys hear that?" Coja asked.  
  
" Well no shit. Why the hell do you think every ones so damn quiet." Cahadras replied.  
  
" Shouldn't we see if they need help?" Coja asked.  
  
" No. We should just leave it alone. I don't know about you but I don't wanna end up in deep shit again." Cahadras said standing up on her tree branch.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Nothin. Just wanted to get up off that hard ass branch and sit a different way." Cahadras replied.  
  
" Oh. Well, maybe we should check it out." said Bakura.  
  
" What?" Cahadras asked lowly.  
  
" Your not agreeing with him are you?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Yeah. Why?" Bakura asked.  
  
" What the hell do you think got a hold of those things? They were probably hunters. And that's one thing we don't need to get mixed up in again." Dark Angel explained.  
  
" I hate to say this, but shes right." Cahadras said.  
  
" Yeah." said Sakura.  
  
" Oh come on. What if hes still alive. If it was you out there in the pain that hes in, then you'd want some one to come help you." Bakura replied.  
  
" No. If I was in as much pain as hes in, then I'd rather be dead." Shadow said.  
  
" Well, it'd be a hell of a long suffering." Bakura stated.  
  
" Depends on how bad your hurt." said Cahadras.  
  
" Well, yeah good point." said Bakura.  
  
" Well, I'm gonna check it out. Come on Shadow!" said Coja, leaping out of the tree, dragging Shadow with him.  
  
" I'm comin to. Lets go!" said Bakura jumping up.  
  
Since he had a hold of her wrist, Dark Angel had no choice but to follow. Just then, they're other two friends, Kari and Ace, came up.  
  
" So, where you four going?" Ace asked.  
  
" To check out a noise we heard just a minute ago." Coja replied.  
  
" I wanna go!" Kari yelled.  
  
" Lets go." Bakura said taking off at a run.  
  
" If you guys need anything, holler!" Sakura yelled.  
  
" Will do! Same goes for you guys too!" Dark Angel called back.  
  
" Got it!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Bakura released Dark Angel so that she could dodge trees instead of being drug around.  
  
" Thanks. I needed that." Dark Angel said.  
  
Shadow on the other hand wasn't able to dodge cause Coja wouldn't release her.  
  
" Damn it Coja! Let me go so I can dodge these damn trees instead of run into them!" she yelled at him.  
  
" Ok. If you say so." Coja replied.  
  
He let go of her and kept going as she tripped on a twig.  
  
" You little bastard." Shadow muttered as she stood up.  
  
" Help..me." said a weak, ragged voice.  
  
" Huh..who's there?" Shadow asked looking around.  
  
" Help..please." said the voice again.  
  
" Hey guys!! I think I found something!!" Shadow yelled at the others.  
  
They all skidded to a stop and turned to look back.  
  
" What was that?" Coja asked.  
  
" I think I found some thing!" Shadow yelled again.  
  
" Come on!" said Dark Angel, taking off at a run again.  
  
As she reach Shadow, a pile of leave started moving next to Shadow's foot.  
  
" Ah! What is it?!" Shadow asked jumping behind Dark Angel.  
  
" I'm not sure." Dark Angel replied, nealing down and moving the leaves.  
  
There, under the leaves was the metal demon that had been injured.  
  
"Do you think this is him?" Shadow asked.  
  
" Maybe. Help me turn him over." said Dark Angel.  
  
" Alright." Shadow and Kari said.  
  
They both walked over and helped turn the demon over.  
  
" Damn. This dudes heavy." said Shadow.  
  
They finally managed to turn him over with the help of Ace, Bakura, and Coja.  
  
" Man. It took all of us just to turn him." Shadow said breathing heavily.  
  
" Yeah, now how is he?" Ace asked.  
  
" My.name is.Kobe." Muttered the demon.  
  
" So you are the one that girl was calling for." said Shadow.  
  
Kobe nodded his head.  
  
" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked a very familiar voice.  
  
" I know that voice." Dark Angel said standing up.  
  
" Same here." Shadow agreed.  
  
" The hunters." Bakura muttered.  
  
" Very good." Replied the hunter.  
  
He stood up to face them.  
  
" Damn it. I told you we should have stayed with the others. Cahadras tried to warn you to." Dark Angel said.  
  
" Attack!" the hunter yelled.  
  
Every one split up. Shadow stayed close to Kobe. Even though he had gained much of his energy, he was still too weak to fight.  
  
" Hey, look at your leader." Kobe muttered to Shadow.  
  
Shadow looked over. A hunter had caught Dark Angel off guard and was now holding her off the ground by her throat.  
  
" Hey! Let her go you bastard!" Shadow yelled jumping on the hunters back.  
  
" Get off bitch!" the hunter yelled.  
  
The hunter threw Dark Angel into a nearby tree.  
  
" Damn. Hope I didn't break her back." Shadow muttered.  
  
Dark Angel remained on the ground. She was into much pain to move. Her back hurt as well as her throat.  
  
" You ok?" Kobe asked walking over to her.  
  
" Yeah I think." Dark Angel muttered trying to push herself up.  
  
She managed to turn herself so that she could lean up against the tree she had just been slammed into.  
  
" I'll stay here with you. That way we're outta the way and since we're weak, we'll be an easy target out there." Kobe said.  
  
" Yeah really." Dark Angel muttered.  
  
" There you are." A hunter said evilly.  
  
He walked over to Kobe and Dark Angel and grabbed them both up by their collars.  
  
" Hey! Get away from them!" Bakura yell, throwing his dagger into the hunters neck and spraying them with blood.  
  
The hunter dropped them and backed away screaming. Dark Angel wiped the blood away from her mouth and said " Thanks Bakura really. I just love getting sprayed with blood."  
  
" Sorry!" Bakura hollered as he dodged a hunter.  
  
After about 5 minutes of fighting, they managed to kill all the hunters. Even though Dark Angel and Kobe weren't fighting, they were soaked in blood just like the others.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Shadow muttered as she walked over to Dark Angel and Kobe.  
  
" Can you walk?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Yeah. I think." Dark Angel said trying to stand up.  
  
Bakura and Shadow helped her stand up then took her arms and put them around their necks.  
  
" Kobe, your welcome to come stay at my place for awhile. We'll help you get Erica back. But as for now, we need rest." Coja explained to Kobe.  
  
" Oh, thanks." Kobe said walking up to him.  
  
They walked in silence back to the others. Sakura had heard them coming and jumped out of her tree to meet them.  
  
" What the hell happened to you guys?" she asked.  
  
" Hunters." said Dark Angel.  
  
" Why didn't you holler? Well would have came and helped!" Cahadras yelled from the tree.  
  
" You don't have to yell. We're right here ya know." Shadow said.  
  
" We didn't holler cause we were takin off guard." Bakura replied.  
  
" You still could have yelled or something." Sakura said.  
  
" Why, we got the job done." Shadow said, wiping all the blood off her sword.  
  
" You smart ass." Sakura said turning around.  
  
" What was that?" Shadow asked.  
  
" Shut up Shadow." Dark Angel muttered.  
  
They all decided to head back to Coja's considering it was getting late.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
a/n: There's chapter 2. Review for me and I'll write more. I still have to bring in the rest of them. Later! 


End file.
